


When You Love It

by The_Faeries_Requiem



Series: When Is A Monster Not A Monster [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chen Le is not mentioned by name, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Monster Under The Bed AU, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faeries_Requiem/pseuds/The_Faeries_Requiem
Summary: Since the dawn of time, monsters have been assigned to humans. We live in any space we can, under the bed, in the closet and I've even spoken to some who have lived under a fridge.We tend to stay with our assigned humans from the beginning of their life until the end of it, and sometimes, especially those who become 'too attached' it spells the end of us too.Before this human, I have had three before. Each time I have seen them till the end. This human is Park Jisung.
Relationships: Park Jisung/MaleOC
Series: When Is A Monster Not A Monster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805284
Kudos: 3





	When You Love It

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my Wattpad account (Lament007) under it's full title (When Is A Monster Not A Monster, When You Love It)  
> This has not been beta read by anyone so it probably sucks and has grammar problems but oh well.

Since the dawn of time, monsters have been assigned to humans. We live in any space we can, under the bed, in the closet and I’ve even spoken to some who have lived under a fridge.  
We tend to stay with our assigned humans from the beginning of their life until the end of it, and sometimes, especially those who become ‘too attached’ it spells the end of us too.  
Before this human, I have had three before. Each time I have seen them till the end. This human is Park Jisung.  
Currently, he is eighteen years of age and a rather successful K-Pop idol. He is also the only one of my humans to completely ignore my existence, even as a child when our world is open to them.  
Still, I reside under his bed. What humans don’t know is that we monsters are actually trained to chase nightmares away rather than provide them. Jisung’s nightmares, though they are few, are often based around his career and him not being good enough.  
I’ve known this human since birth, his mother and father have approved of my being with him, and throughout all the hardships. It’s impossible for me to think of him as anything but perfect.  
Tonight, as the moon was covered by dark clouds, I slid from my home and sat next to the bed. It was a decent size, even for the ever-growing boy. I couldn’t sense any nightmares so I spent the night watching the sky.  
When I was barely a cub, humans hadn’t figured out how to build tall buildings. I had had a perfect view of the stars. Nights like tonight was when I missed them.  
The monster under Jisung’s best friend’s bed, Damien, called out.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him if tonight is getting to be a bit much Elli.”  
It was the thirty-year anniversary of my mother’s death. Monsters tended not to mourn friends, family, however, we did mourn. Every year like clock-work, I’d try my best to stay silent as, before now, I had no monster friends that were willing to keep watch.  
I nodded my thanks to Damien before stretching to my full height and heading towards the stair-well. I took the one I knew lead to the roof.  
With the cover of darkness, I would look like another human to any prying eyes. Should I still be out when the sun came up, they would see blood-red cat eyes, a split tongue, extremely sharp teeth, and two short black horns nestled among long, fiery hair.  
I sat as close to the edge as I dared. My left hand reached out to touch the golden compass-like charm on the magenta choker my mother had gifted me for my coming of age. It was long ago, at least a few centuries if not a millennium. The year before her demise, I had gotten snake bite piercings the same magenta colour as the soft fabric. My mother nearly squealed in delight at the sight. Though the magenta and gold messed with the red and black theme I was born with, the smiled on her face was enough for me to ignore other monsters’ cruel taunts. It made sense with my disregard of my natural colour-scheme, that my magic presented itself as a light turquoise colour. Another thing that made my mother squeal.  
“Here I am waking up, still can’t sleep on your side  
There’s your coffee cup, the lipstick stain fades with time  
If I could dream long enough, you’d tell me I’ll be just fine  
I’ll be just fine~”  
My singing voice was more of a gruff growling but the song was one of my mother’s favourites. I sensed a presence behind me.  
“Don’t stop.” A hushed whisper came from the doorway. It was Jisung.  
“So I drown it out, like I always do  
Dancing through our house with the ghost of you  
And I chase it down, with a shot of truth  
Dancing through our house with the ghost of you~”  
I sang until I finished the song, by which point, Jisung had sat down next to me.  
“I didn’t know you could sing hyung.” The formality shocked me for a moment.  
“How did you know I was your hyung?” I mumbled back.  
“How old are you? In human years I mean,” he asked leaning forward to try and lock eyes with me.  
“About twenty one I believe.” Though we were around longer, monsters aged slower than humans. Whilst I had been alive for roughly two millennia, I was only about four years older than Jisung in human years.  
He hummed, leaning his head on my shoulder. I tensed for a moment. I’d never been this close to him before, I mean he went from not acknowledging I exist to this within the space of five minutes. The brunet nuzzled against my neck softly making me relax again.  
“I woke up and you weren’t there, what’s wrong?”  
“You’ve seen me before?” I quickly changed the topic, wanting to hold off the depressive conversation for as long as possible.  
“Every night,” he began, leaning away from my shoulder to meet my eyes, “since I was five. I wake up just before dawn to catch a quick glimpse of you. Tonight you weren’t there. I’ll ask again hyung, what’s wrong?”  
I sighed.  
“It’s the thirty-year anniversary of my mother’s passing.”  
His gaze was soft, a look I thought was reserved for his best friend, and he leant against me again.  
“I’m okay though. I mean, I’m pretty sure I will meet the same fate as her.”  
“What’d you mean?” he quizzed, keeping his tone soft but I could sense his worry.  
“She… She fell in love with her human. When a monster loves their human, they more often than not pass at the same time as them. Monsters love with their entire being so when their loved one passes, it can often cause them to join them.” I educated the youngster. He took the information on board and nodded thoughtfully.  
“Wait, does that mean…” he stopped but the silent you’re in love with me was held in the air between us.  
“It does,” I muttered, eyes casting to the full moon dancing in the cloudy sky.  
We stayed like that, silent until the sun was beginning to rise.  
“We need to go back now Jisung.” I whispered to the drowsy boy.  
“Don’t wanna. M’comfy.”  
“If we don’t go now, you’ll see me as I really am. I think I’ve done enough scaring tonight.” I tried to joke about my disappearance and confession.  
“Wanna see you. Bet hyung’s pretty.”  
Was he flirting with me? Did he know that he’d just complimented a monster? Or was he just supremely sleep deprived?  
“You sure? Jisung, angel, are you sure you wanna see me? The real me?”  
He nodded sleepily.  
I laid down then, facing the sky as Jisung rearranged himself to sit on my waist.  
The sun’s rays started to peek out from the East. The brunet’s chocolate eyes flickered open and strained against the bright light. I remained silent, waiting for the disgusted look to resonate on his handsome face.  
I felt his eyes trace my features, taking in every sign that I wasn’t human. The short, black curved horns. The red cat eyes that probably looked a whole lot scarier in the light of day. Large hands found my cheeks and pulled softly. Obediently, I opened my mouth, showing him the sharp teeth and snake-like tongue hidden inside.  
“I told you. Hyung’s pretty.” He said, releasing my cheeks.  
I was in shock. No human nor monster had ever complimented me.  
“Does this mean…”  
The silent you might just love me too hung in the space between us.  
“It does,” he muttered, falling forward, into my chest. My arms wrapped around him as if they had a mind of their own. I was okay with my fate, with the fate I knew my mother had faced, with the fate I knew Damien was facing too. I was okay with it because certain humans were worth dying for.


End file.
